


Sleepy Sex

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sleepy Sex

James sighed and rolled his hips as he felt the wet warmth that could only be Albus's mouth sucking on his cock. He stretched his legs under the sheets, hovering on the line between asleep and awake. Al's mouth was like a dream, his tongue reaching all the right places.

Eyes still closed, James reached for the back of Al's head currently bobbing up and down and pressed his hand to the nest of black hair, encouraging him to take James deeper into his throat. 

Al moaned around James's cock and moved a fingertip to James's arse.

"Fuck, Al," James whispered and wantonly spread his legs wider. He fucked Al's mouth, edging closer and closer to orgasm, and when Al found that sweet spot inside him, James came hard, his body rigid and hips lifting off the bed while Al swallowed every drop.

James fell back panting and barely registered the sound Al made as he thrust against the mattress, coming in his pants, James's cock still in his mouth.

"Get up here, dirty boy," James said, sleepily. Al crawled up the bed and curled against him. James could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing evening out as he fell back asleep.


End file.
